


Papa Dicks A Sister of Sin At A Metallica Concert

by OphiuchusSerpens



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Concerts, F/M, Gentle Sex, Lingerie, Metallica References, Semi-Public Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OphiuchusSerpens/pseuds/OphiuchusSerpens
Summary: The title is the summary, pure smut with a surprise at the end.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus II/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Papa Dicks A Sister of Sin At A Metallica Concert

Papa Emeritus II was a cold man, especially to his ghouls and could be abrasive but behind that exterior she knew that he was hiding something and it interested her. They had the best row of seats at the concert, reserved just for them and were given a call out by James Hetfield. "I love ya guys" he shouted "This ones for you!". As they kicked it off and Devil's Dance started playing she got up and kneeled next to Emeritus who had an unamused look on his face but allowed her to sit by him like this as it made him feel powerful. "Would you like if I just called you Papa or would you prefer daddy?" she said. "I beg your pardon Sister but just because you're now official doesn't mean you can just play around like this to get onto my lap, you're barely even-" She interrupted "I may not be that old but" she lowered her tone to sound more charming "But I am older than my appearance suggests". He knew this, though still she had such pale skin. "So delicate" he thought "Unmarred by age" He could not help but be charmed by her. "Sit here" he ordered, though quickly changed his tone "If you would like to" he patted his lap.

She sat down upon his lap, looking up at him smiling. He looked down at her without smiling though she knew in her heart that he was contempt with her. They would be leaving after Metallica finished playing as the audience had also come for Iron Maiden and she and Papa both knew what the fans were like, they were even more overrated than Metallica, Papa would rather be backstage banging some groupies though right now, here she was, swinging her legs over his lap, which he had noticed were bare underneath that heavy black velvet robe. "Are you wearing anything underneath dear Sister?" He asked. "Would you like to find out?" She teased. He knew she was fooling around now, trying to get his attention. He had the strong urge to push her off his lap but instead he lifted her into his arms and carried her away from the concert "Ghouls, I expect you to take care of everything" and with that he left them.

He knew exactly what he wanted, who was he to deny her? Although he knew he had to be careful, he knew about her past and didn't want to trigger her, and she was tiny. He carried her like a child to the backroom of the concert stage he had access to where there was a four post bed for resting in, a fridge for refreshments and a makeup and tuning station. He placed her down on the bed and sat next to her. "What am I going to do with you ghuleh?" He sighed. "Did you put on anything under your robes?" He asked again, toying at the hem. He didn't want to feel like a pervert so he took it slow and pulled aside the front parting to reveal clothing underneath, black from the looks of it, short lolita style pantyhose. It suited her. He wanted to see more though he would wait for a response from her. "I was just a little embarrassed and worried you might not like it" She said before shrugging her robes off and revealing to him her cute sleepwear, a black cropped top with puffy sleeves and straps with ribbons and black shorts make out of the same material. He could not believe how precious she looked.

To avoid staring any further he turned to the refreshments and rummaged around. "Would you prefer a soft drink like orange juice or some bubbly?" He asked, pouring a glass for himself. "Same as you're having". He poured both champagne glasses and handed one to her. She lied back and sipped it before turning to him, they embraced for a bit before finishing their drinks. "Would you prefer I wear this or would you prefer it off" He asked, referring to his Papa robes. "No it's fine Papa, I like these on you, it makes you look very handsome" He knew that his younger brother was handsome but he did not pay any attention to her compliment. "Dear Sister, I've been noticing you've been acting strange around me, like pretending you have a thing for calling me daddy, things like that" He was right, she was doing this just to impress him. "You need only to be yourself around me and ask if you would like to have my attention, now with that said, would you like to continue?" She looked at him nervously but swallowed away any fear she had and nodded. "Good".

He crawled up next to her and touched her pale cheek, caressing it with his gloves. "I will go slowly, tell me if you feel uncomfortable and I will stop" She wasn't about to, she felt safe with him and he could tell that she was relaxed so he went ahead and stroked her bare legs before moving up over her abdomen and towards her chest. He admired the way the top pushed her breasts out and between them hung a small grucifix. "What would you like me to do?" She had an idea. "Papa, I..." She was so nervous "I want to feel you inside!" She was embarrassed but also happy he understood her request.

"I started taking birth controls, so you know... I wouldnt give birth to the anti-christ like an evil Mary or something" He nodded and pulled down her pants, she was clearly wet for him. He undid his robes a bit, pulling out his cock. It was intimidating but not too big. She closed her eyes and braced herself as he slid into her, making her let out a little gasp. She waiting for a moment to adjust before giving him the heads up by nodding and giving the whisper to go ahead. She started moaning now as he penetrated her. "Ohh Papa... mmm blessed Satan" She said, making him move at a nice pace. It felt incredible. She moved her hands under her bra to play with her erect nipples before he started moving faster. "Ahh!" She gasped. He squeezed at her small breasts as he fucked her. He was amused but also aroused by the way her body was responding. He held onto one of her breasts before sucking on the hardened nipple over the material. It made her want to cry out. Then all of a sudden he started playing with her tiny sensitive clit. It was almost too much for her.

"Oh..." She spread her legs out for him to play with her clit better. It felt so good, he was so good with his fingers. He kept rubbing her there as her breathing hitched and she started getting louder. He was also close. "Aaaah! Papa!" She cried before he came inside her. It felt so warm and sticky now, she was exhausted. "You'll clean me up right?" She asked. He did in fact clean her, and they reveled in this moment together, her head on his lap before dressing and heading back. Metallica had finished playing and went past them to where they had just left, noticing them leaving. A little surprise was waiting, a very obvious cum stain on the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Papa Emeritus left his cum behind.


End file.
